I Love
by XxUnwrittenxX
Summary: Based on the song "I (Love)" by GUMI Megpoid. Pewds keeps ditching Cry for Toby. PewDie is in love with Toby, but Cry is in love with Pewds. When Cry realizes just how he feels, he decides to tell PewDie. Will his wishes be granted? Or will PewDie reject him, unaware of Toby's existing relationship with Jacksfilms? PewDieCry, minor Jackbuscus. R&R, please? Rated T for language.


**A/N: Howdy friends, I'm here to spin a magical little tale of Cryaotic and PewDiePie that will amaze you... it will shock you... it will make you go D'awwwwwww! It will change the face of the earth... Just kidding. It probably won't. But please read it anyway...? (NOTE: Lyrics are written in a Male POV. The actual song is written about a female. I replaced "she" and "her" with "he" and "him". Let the hate ensue.)**

**Title: I Love...  
Pairings: PewDieCry, minor Jackbuscus  
Plot Line: Based on the song "I (Love)" by GUMI. Pewds keeps ditching Cry for Toby. PewDie is in love with Tobuscus but Cry is in love with PewDie. When Cry realizes just how he feels, he runs to PewDiePie. What will happen? Will he tell PewDie? Will Pewds reject him? Or will Pewds realize just how much Cry means to him?**

* * *

Cry sat all alone, waiting for PewDiePie to join his game. He had been waiting for a half-hour for Pewds to show up on the Portal 2 Co-Op. He had promised! Where the fuck WAS he? Cry sighed and began to tap on his desk with his fingers. Why was PewDie not showing? Maybe he was out with Marzia... oh, wait... yeah, PewDie had broken up with Marzia a few months prior. Cry sighed again, hoping that his Swedish friend would pop up at any given moment. A few more minutes passed before PewDie called him.

"Hey, man," PewDie said. "Pewds! Where the FUCK are you?" Cry demanded. "Um... I'm with Toby. We ate some dinner to celebrate his launch for his new game's Kickstarter. Sorry I haven't been on to play Portal with you..." Cry rolled his eyes. This was the fifth time Pewds had shrugged him off for gaming with Toby. And now they were having DINNER together? Cry said, with a hint of hurt in his voice, "No, no, i-i-it's fine, man, I understand." PewDie asked him, "You sure, bro?" Cry said yes and hung up the phone, tears in his eyes. He knew PewDie liked him, but... the question was, as a friend or as something more?

_I know the cryptic way that he hides it... __I see how he fakes his affection..._  
He could tell that PewDie felt guilty for shrugging him off, too. He wanted to punch something, or some-ONE. Preferably Toby fucking Turner. That son of a bitch kept stealing PewDie away from him! He hated to call it that, but... that's exactly what Toby was doing. He was stealing PewDie's time and not letting Cry talk to him. Cry slammed his palm onto the desk and exited out of the game. Then, he rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock. It was late. Maybe he would try again tomorrow when Pewds might ACTUALLY be free to do it.

_I've tried to understand everything... but I guess I'm just a hopeful fool...  
_He tried to think about Toby's redeeming qualities that perhaps Pewds would be interested in; he couldn't find a single one. Toby wasn't funny, he wasn't particularly smart, he wasn't that nice... He didn't understand why PewDie would like hanging out with Toby more than him. He wanted to find a shotgun and murder that jerk so that PewDie would finally stop delaying their game time and just play some fucking Portal with him already. He ran his hands through his hair and began to question his motives.

_To him I'm nothing, we weren't anything... Just a basic test, an experiment...  
_To PewDie, he knew that they would be just friends, and nothing more. He knew that better than anyone, maybe even better than PewDie. To PewDie, they would never run down the route of a romantic relationship. He kept thinking about it more and more, still confused as to why Toby would be a better person than himself. His heart pounded every time he mentioned Pewds, and the veins in his neck bulged out every time he mentioned Toby. How he hated that asshole. He hated him with every fiber of his being.

_I know it's pointless, I know it's worthless... But I won't give up, I won't surrender...  
_It was pointless trying to reason with either of them; they were both just so goddamn stubborn. It flattered PewDie, but it made Toby look more like a douche, or at least, in Cry's opinion. When Cry's eyes returned to the clock, 2 hours had passed. 2 HOURS had passed since he began to think about the whole situation! He knew he had to at least TRY. So he grabbed his car keys and set out to find Toby Turner's house. He knew the address, because PewDie had left it for him.

_I won't let him steal you from me, I'll save you and then you will love me...  
__I won't let you do this to yourself, I'll save you we're perfect together...  
_He found the house after another half-hour. PewDie HAD to be there, he just HAD to. Toby was throwing the party there after all. Cry parked in the closest spot he could and marched forcefully to the door. To his surprise, PewDie was the one who answered. "Oh, Cry!" he said, smiling. "Come in!" "Actually, if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to you outside, Pewds," Cry said, his temples throbbing with anger. They stepped away from the party and PewDie asked him, "What's up, Cry? How'd you get here?"

"You left the address for me in case there was a life or death emergency," Cry said. "By the way, wouldn't it just be easier to leave a cell phone number? Like, if serial killers came into the house, and they shot me in the leg, I'm not gonna get in my car and just go..." "I realize how stupid I am," PewDie said, nodding. "But anyway, what do you want to talk about?" "It's about Toby." PewDie rolled his eyes and said, "Bitch, please. You're just jealous." Cry was now seething with fury. "I AM!" he yelled angrily.

"What do you mean?" Pewds responded, looking a bit frightened by Cry's harsh tone. "I MEAN I AM FUCKING JEALOUS OF TOBY FUCKING TURNER!" Cry screamed in rage. "Why would you be?" Pewds asked, even more taken aback. "BECAUSE HE KEEPS SPENDING TIME WITH YOU AND THAT GIVES YOU NO TIME LEFT TO SPEND WITH ME! I HATE IT, FELIX! I HATE HIM! WHY DO YOU LIKE HIM, PEWDIE? I DON'T FUCKING UNDERSTAND!" PewDie sighed and said, "I like him because he doesn't get pissy every time I do something other than talk to him!"

_I don't get why he's not listening... I am fighting an abandoned war...  
_The sad part was that Cry heard from Jack Douglass that he and Toby were dating. Jack and Toby were a thing, and PewDie was still blissfully unaware. "Why won't you LISTEN to me?!" Cry asked him, angrily. "He's not a good person!" Cry began to roll his eyes as PewDie said, "He's a lot better than you! He's funny, and smart, and kind!" Cry laughed. "Ha, you really think so? HE DOESN'T LIKE YOU, PEWDIE! He isn't worthy!" "Then WHO IS, Cry? Who the FUCK is?" "I AM!" Cry yelled, angrily, grabbing PewDie and kissing him on the cheek.

_I try to show him the way I feel... but I guess I'm just a hopeless fool...  
_PewDie pushed Cry away before Cry could kiss him again. "What the HELL?" PewDie began to walk away, and Cry began to remember a vocaloid song he used to listen to all the time when it came out. "I know the cryptic way that you hide it..." Cry sang. PewDie turned back around and said, "What?" "I see how you hide your affection..." "Stop it!" "I've tried to understand everything..." "Cut it out, asshole!" "But I guess I'm just a hopeful fool... To you I'm nothing, we weren't anything... Just a basic test, an experiment..."

_To him I'm nothing, we weren't anything... just a basic test, an experiment...  
_"I know it's pointless, I know it's worthless... but I won't give up... I won't surrender..." Cry kept singing. For some odd reasoning, PewDie didn't look away. "I won't let him steal you from me..." Cry stopped there, tears forming in the base of his eyes. "What song is that, anyway?" PewDie asked, with a confused look on his face. "I Love by Gumi Megpoid..." Cry responded. "And it's true. I love... Okay? I fucking love..." "Love...?" "YOU, OKAY! I FUCKING LOVE YOU! Shit... just go, I don't want you to see me anymore!"

_I know it's pointless, I know it's worthless... But I won't give up, I won't surrender...  
_Cry ran over to his car and immediately left the party, and Pewds. Had he REALLY just confessed to him? Had he really just told him that he loved him? What had he DONE? He drove back to his house and decided to play some Guns of Icarus with Jund and Russ. As they were playing, Jund said, "I heard from Raven that you crashed Tobuscus's Kickstarter launch party. That true, Cry?" "Yeah..." "Why?" "Just... drop it. I don't want to talk about it, okay?" Cry shifted from the game to his e-mail, to find a message from PewDie.

_I won't let him steal you from me, I'll save you and then you will love me...  
__I won't let you do this to yourself, I'll save you we're perfect together...  
_Cry smiled a little at the subject: "Sorry". He opened it up and was shocked with the video. It was a video of PewDie. He opened the file and watched the video. "H-H-H-Hoooooooow's it goin', Cry? My name, is... Felix. I know that you know who I am, but I just wanted to tell you that I'm so sorry for yelling at you. In fact, Toby told me to make the video himself." Cry rolled his eyes and groaned. "Fuckin' Toby," he muttered. He was unaware that Jund and Russ were still listening to him. "Toby? Wh-What's goin' on, man?" Russ asked him.

_You will see it will finally be just you and me till the end of the world...  
_"Anyway, I looked up that song you were singing... I really liked it. So, I wanted to sing the rest of it to you..." Then, the camera's angle shifted. Toby was sitting there with a guitar! "What the-?" Cry asked himself. "WHAT. IS. HAPPENING. CRY?" Jund yelled into Cry's headphones. "SHUT UP I'M WATCHING A VIDEO PEWDS MADE FOR ME!" Cry yelled back in response. Jund and Russ laughed. "So you ditched us to watch your boyfriend?" Jund responded. "SHUT THE FUCK UP JUND!" Cry yelled again, blushing.

_I want you, I deeply need you, I won't forget you, you're my sanctuary...  
_Pewds was singing the song, and Toby was actually playing a guitar version of the background music! PewDie wasn't the best singer, but in Cry's eyes, it could have been a fallen angel singing to him in that very moment. "I'll save you, we're perfect together..." finished PewDie. Then, he dismissed Toby from the video and said, "Toby told me about him and Jack. I know everything. I'm so sorry I yelled at you. And... if you don't mind, I'd really like you to answer your door right now..." The video ended there, and just then, the doorbell rang.

_I won't let him steal you from me, I'll save you and then you will love me...  
__I won't let you do this to yourself, I'll save you we're perfect together.  
_It was raining outside when Cry opened the door. PewDie stood, his dirty blonde hair a soaking mess, his jacket and t-shirt wet. "Thank GOD!" exclaimed Pewds. "I had been standing out there for like a YEAR!" Cry checked the clock. "If I happen to be correct, sir, the approximate time was about 44 minutes." PewDie grabbed the sides of his friends face and said, "Just shut up, Cry." He then forcefully planted his lips on Cry's. Time seemed to slow down for a moment, but then it quickly sped by.

"So, what do you say, Cry?" "About what, sir?" "About us...?" "HELLS YEAH!"

* * *

**I LOVED writing this! It actually was a lot easier to write than to find the lyrics and write them down accurately.**

**Thanks for reading! If you liked it, why not show some love with a favorite or an alert? (No need to alert, since this is a one-shot, but...) Or maybe even leave a review?**

**You're all epic. :D**


End file.
